1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, particularly to a multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices (such as mobile phones). A typical antenna includes a feeding end, a ground end, and a radiating portion for receiving and/or transmitting wireless signals. By slightly adjusting the structure, the antenna can receive and/or transmit wireless signals of different frequency bands, such as GSM850, GSM900, and WCDMA. However, it is a challenge to design a multiband antenna for receiving and/or transmitting wireless signals of GSM850, GSM900, and WCDMA frequency bands, as well as signals of Long Term Evolution bands (2170 MHz-2600 MHz).
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.